


Magical Project S drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Magical Project S
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 23-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #23 "she won't let you fly, but she might let you sing" prompt.
> 
> See also "[My Bird Performs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_peb0FnJ41g)" by XTC.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Rumiya, in bird form, flew up to Pixy Misa, who was sound asleep. He fluttered his wings a bit, trying to wake up his mistress. And then, he gently pecked her on the shoulder.

Misa very suddenly grabbed Rumiya by the neck. "URK!!" said Rumiya.

"How very gauche," Misa said snarkily. "If _moi_ must be awakened, should it not be done in an elegant manner? A little birdsong, perhaps?"

Rumiya fluttered again, attempting in vain to escape, and was rewarded with a painful squeeze. "* _eep_ *," said Rumiya. 

"SING," Misa growled.

Rumiya whimpered. Even in human form, he sucked at karaoke.


End file.
